


Inktober 2019 with EsculentEvil

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acrophobia, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Bondage, BrainDead - Freeform, Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Chains, Coma, Crochet, Cryonics, Dark, Death, Demonic Possession, Depression, Disasters, Disease, Disembodiment, Domestic Fluff, Fear, Funny, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Haunting, Headcanon, Hinted AntiHero, Horns, Horror, Impalement, Inktober 2019, Loss of Identity, Magic, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Metaphors, Mind Control, Monophobia, Murder, Mutilation, Needles, Other, Panic, Poison, Psychological Horror, Puns & Word Play, Regret, Sacrifice, Scars, Science, Self-Sacrifice, Social Commentary, Stitches, Subversive, Suicide, Tragedy, Wounds, hopelessness, knife, puppet, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: A collection of works I made for Inktober 2019.I used@jacksinsanity'sInktober List.These are all typed; but, if you'd like to see the hand written versions, there'll be a link to each chapter's/day's corresponding Tumblr post in the End Note[until, of course, I start drawing things; that's why this isn't a full 31 chapter piece; if you All want, however, I'll add the drawings to this].; additionally, there's about a week of drawings that I did (most digital) for this which I've finally put in because, well, I'm proud of them.Please enjoy and Happy Halloween~! ♦





	1. Poison

Almonds; bitter ones.

It’s a smell that burns his mind more so than his nose; he **knows** what caused it. Henrik swallows thickly as he shuts the front door behind him. It clatters quietly.

It’s the only sound in the house.

There’s no laughter from Chase or Jackie; no bubbling of Marvin’s cauldron; nor whispe̸r̕s from Jameson’s sign language. There’s nothing.

The Septic House is **silent**.

And it stinks. Of **b̵ittȩr̴ ąlmo̴nd̸s͏**.

Realization hits Henrik; he dashes through the foyer, dropping his work suitcase and supplies on the entrance floor, before skidding into their oversized living room.

There, arranged on the comically large couch, lie his fellow Egos—sans one. There, leaning against each other without awareness, is where the sm͜el̶l comes. There, between the fallen hero and humiliated father, awaits a s̛ p҉ o t̢.

And it waits no longer.

For A҉̧͜nt̶̡i̡͏ puts him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188060258893/inktober-2019-1-poison-prompt-from)


	2. Disease

He’s like a cancer.

He plants Himself in a corner, a file, a neuron; and waits; feeding slowly...

He whispers, perfect and pretty, through glistening teeth and gl͟i҉t͝c̡hin͞g throat.

He eats away marrow and replaces it with misery as they all di͘҉e̶͘͜ in their home.

<strike>How Henrik wishes he could cure Him and s҉ave them all.</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188081187962/inktober-2019-2-disease-prompt-from)


	3. Disembodied

**He’s screaming.**  
**Loudly. Into Mark’s ear.**  
**But no matter how much he cries,**  
**All his friend and hero can hear is A҉̧͜nt̶̡i̡͏.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188101779493/inktober-2019-3-disembodied-prompt-from)


	4. Stitches

Needle.  
Thread.  
In.  
Out.

Burn.  
Hiss.  
Clench.  
Swallow.

<strike>Breathe.</strike>

.

This isn’t the first time Jackie has had to clean himself up alone.  
When one is constantly fighting a daemonic god like Anti, one tends to figure out medical treatments far away from one’s usual doctor [in his case: Henrik].  
Jackie isn’t sure if he should be proud.  
He just wishes he could glue himself back together [needles fookin’ suck!].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188128240235/inktober-2019-4-stitches-prompt-from)


	5. Possession

Stiff.  
Cumbersome.  
Itchy.  
Uncooperative.

These are the adjectives Anti most  
commonly uses to describe his act-  
ions when he takes Seán as his Host. 

He’d say painful... but he isn’t the one  
processing those particular signals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188143049910/inktober-2019-5-possession-prompt-from)


	6. Psychotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was so much fun! Short as balls but still: have Marvin trying to make a potion out of water and a sand bucket with Henrik mourning the loss of his friend to Anti a psychotic break.

Humming.

“Boil swamp water—_bubble bubble_~!!  
Simmer in duck bile—_quack quack_!!  
Dash in snake venom—_hisss hisss_!!  
Turn your cauldron—_round round_~!!”

Marvin the Magnificent giggles gaily as  
he twirls around his plastic bucket.

Henrik watches him silently from his office  
desk, sad eyes behind thick rims, and  
writes in his patient notes: _Continues to  
believe water is every potion ingredient_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188164156993/inktober-2019-6-psychotic-prompt-from)


	7. Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit obscure, but I didn’t want to repeat a sewing action of needle and thread because that appeared in Day 4 (Stitches); so, while I don’t actually talk about the needles in this piece [I’m sure, though, that a lot of you have noticed that I never really say the prompt in the work], this one is about needles—specifically crochet needles—as Anti uses them… Enjoy~!

Anti loves crochet.

It’s his favorite past-time.

There’s just something … d͡el̵ic͝i͜ou҉s  
about turning loops and yarn into art.

Even if M͘a̷̷̧r͘͠v͜i̵̧n's ḩą͝i͡҉̢r͏ is uncooperative,  
fussy, and getting b̴̡҉l҉̸̕͡͠o̴͡o̡̢̕͞d̷̡̡͜͠ on his hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188186961918/inktober-2019-7-needles-prompt-from)


	8. Impaled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a “sequel” to Psychotic but a prequel to Needles! Enjoy~

Poles.

Large, metal, floating poles.  
They surround the bloody but smug  
magician and Anti curses as one de-  
scends suddenly upon him.  
It’s followed by two more, forcing the  
daemon to dodge and run via  
glitches to safety.

Anti **hates** <strike>being weak</strike> running.

He skids away from a third descending  
pole before shrieking like a Banshee.  
The high pitched wail falls short of its  
mark [Blowing out Marvin’s eardrums],  
however, as a fourth pole rams itself  
into the Glitch’s side from behind.

He chokes.

The magical mortal cheers as the pole  
goes clean through and strikes the  
floor, trapping the monster three feet in  
the air and fathoms deep in surprise.

<strike>Anti doesn’t go anywhere for a while.</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188208803527/inktober-2019-8-impaled)


	9. P̻̞̝̺̯̝͕̦̗͉̞̣̼̈̓̌ͯ͂ͧ̆͐̂ͤ̈́̚u̺̫̺̬̼̝͙̖̹͚̟̔̓̃̆ͪͤ͂͗ͮ̚p̦̙͕̥̗͚͇̪̙̱͚̝̘̞̬͎̳̖ͩ̒̎́ͧͣ̓͆̃̎ͯͫ͊̎͛̽̽ͣ͂p̠̖̪̠͓̗͇̘͍̮ͦ̉͋̑ͫ͑͐́̇̿̉ͭ̔e̯̣̹̤͉͙͔̯̫͊̃̎̐͆͛̏͌̀̾ͤ̑ͨͣ̅ͤ̓̀t̗͚͉̖͗͛ͣ̎͋̾ͨ͊̃͊̈́̃̌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for AntiHero in this chapter.

Calm.

It’s a unique feeling. Rare.

In the life of a hero, peace of mind  
is not often come by:  
you always ask yourself what you  
could have done d͑̐͐ͮīͥͮf̂͒̂̉̎̒͗fͭ̏͐̉eͧ̂͗rͥ̆̊̄̅̇̚eͣ̌̎̽͋n̆ͣtͤ̿ͬͤ̓l͛̓y͑ͪ̓ͥ and  
how you could have been b̔̊̽ͥ̎ė̑tͪt͑͌e͊ͭ̓ͩ̐ͬ͌r͊̎̓;  
you always question yourself and  
whether you’re goͫ̿̈͐ͤ̍oͭ͌ͤ͑ͩ́d͑̋̃ ̎̍eͯ͛͂̎n̄͛͒̏̈̌oͦͥ͛̒u͑gͣͪ̆ḧ͆;  
you’re never relaxed.

That’s why A̜͗̂͗̾n͍̈́͊̈́ͬ͋̏t̠͈̘̚ͅi̻̖͛ͥ̔̌̓ͩ'̩̬͕̣s͇͙̓̉ ̤̰̯̗so sͯ̌̀̑̚p̫͎̱̪̟͕ͫ͗̃̈́̈́̚ě͕̬̞̙̥͇ͣ͗̄̽ͅc͓̥͖̭̰͍̲ͣ̓̉̀̃̓i̱̰̣̥̍ͩ̎ͯͯ̋̃a͖̹̩̹̗͚͇l͙̹̗͉̫͈͙͒̔ͭ̈́ :  
when Jackie’s u̜͍͛n͚̱̝̪̠͂̿ͥd̩̩̫̞̦͕̉̂̉͋̍e̳̱͕ͅr̖ͮ̍ͤͭ̈́̉ his ̳̤͈̂̏̾̐c̪̾͋̏̏̋ͯo͙̼̗̺͔͕ͣnͦ͐ͥ̂̅ͭ̇t̯͖͕͖̫̭̃̐ͩͬ͐r͓o̦̜̦͎͉̰̰̽̋̑̌̄̐͑l̖̝̜̬͓̪̥̇̽͆̄ͮͭ,  
he can finally b͙̹̙̔̆͑̌̍ẹ͍̳ͧ̓̚ ̬̗̦̻̮̫ͥ͂c̮͉̿̓̔ͭ̔ă̰͇͎̫̣̺͈lͭ̒̌m̺͓͍̦̂̂͊̑̐̿̋.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188230341092/inktober-2019)


	10. Sa͡c̛ri͟fic̨e̢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for more AntiHero!

## Jackieboy-Man  
is a hero.

And a hero is never afraid to  
trade his/her life for another.

That’s why, when Darkiplier tries  
to take over the Septic House,  
Jackie is ready.

Until he isn’t;  
until A̶̛͞n̢t̢͘͜͠i͞s̡҉e̡̢͢͠p͏̨̨t̸͏͘͝i̷̛͢͟c̛҉͏e͜͡y̴̧̡e̴̴̢͢ is the one  
giving his life so Dark spares theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188251602727/inktober-2019-10-sa-c-ri-fic-e)


	11. Phobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety warning!
> 
> Also, AO3 doesn't seem to like Zalgo Text and it's REALLY obvious in this one...

## Poor little Jackaboy~

## At the h҉ e̡ i g̶ h̵ t̶ of your career…

## But it’s okay~ don’t worry~

## I̯̺̲̺͖͇̣͌t͕̳̘̗̼ͬͫ̒̌ͥ̆'̮̗̎̎̇̀s̙̳̻̺͍̺͌͒ͦͪ̑ ̠̫ń̗͈͖̩̮̩͖̔̉̆ȏ̭̲͙̰͉t̅́ͬ͗ ̘̰͙̳͕ͣͥ̑͆ͫ̾̈́t͎͙̝ͧ̏̒h͓͉̘̣e̺̥̽́͐̂͒ ̠͔͉͓͙̰̖̽ͮf̙͚̭͔ ̳͓̩̯̍̐̾ͥ͌͆å̯̯̞̞͍̻͛̋ ͎͌ḻ̟͖ͮͫͯ ͔̫́ͯ̚l͈͔̥͈̗̣̓ͧ̏̄ͨ̃͋ ̣̗̝͒͑ͦ̑t̥̜̼̯͎̗͕ͩ͊̎̊͆͌ͪh̼͙̞͕̮̮̦ͦȁͫ̚t̗̒̅ ͇͓̮͎ͥͤ̀͌̚k͂͌̂̎ͬ ̺̲ͣͪ̾̊͗̅͑i̯͎̺̞̖̫͑͊̋ ̱̗͈͎̱̎͐ͯl͎͍͆̿̇͋͛ͅ ̭ͤ̂͊̄̚l͍̙̥̳ ͙̱͌s̻̤̥̮͇̄ ̘̻̇ͮ̓ͮͅy̠̭͗o̙̫͓̠͚̩͌͋̄ͨ̀u͍̰͚̪.

##  <strike>It’s them no longer loving you.</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188275831217/inktober-2019-11-phobia)


	12. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Comatose/Braindead!Sean  
Warning for Panic

This will work.

This is what Henrik keeps telling himself  
as he double and triple checks the gauges  
linked to the giant container now situated  
in his personal, home office.   
It’s a controversial cryonic chamber chilling  
at a cool 77.1 K: doubly lucky!

This is the thought that helps Henrik  
stave off his impending panic.

This is no time for that. Chase is blind  
and broken, Marvin is disbelieving and  
desperate, Jackie is angry and AWOL,   
<strike>Anti</strike> while JJ is… Jameson and Jackson.(Ha…)  
They’re the only two Egos keeping their  
heads and Henrik is the **doctor**.

This is what he does: helps, heals, holds.

This is why Seán made him: so he can  
preserve his brain-dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188296893256/inktober-2019-12-frozen)


	13. G͞l̵it̡ch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hits you All with an Anti Headcanon] Opps~

Glitch is a noun.

It can be used as a verb, yes;  
but, it really describes a  
malfunction or irregularity.

Anti is a Glitch—a powerful one  
—but he is not an error:  
he is not **wrong**.

He is a **correction**, a **right**,  
and a **paradox** given form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188318036042/inktober-2019-13-g-l-it-ch)


	14. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Sean's CHASE video.  
Also: Warning for Chase Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I’m not confident that the picture Chase is looking at is of Stacy and their first child, especially since I usually headcannon them as having twins, but it’s all I’ve got for now.

It’s truly unbelievable, sometimes,  
how weak families are.

Unmet expectations can pile up  
like dung and the frustrations built  
upon their foundations like a  
feeble house of toilet paper.

There’s no form, no structure,  
no hold, no pillar.

As Anti sits and watches Chase  
scream into his steering wheel,  
drink himself unfeeling by the  
marker of his and Stacy’s first,  
and stare out at the quiet promise  
of the offered rooftop,  
the Glitch can’t help but wonder:  
why was this man never allowed  
the strength of a house of cards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188338034267/inktober-2019-14-fragile)


	15. Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hits you All with an AU version of Anti that's probably more canon than my headcanon] xD;;;

He is shackled.

Weighted down by resistance  
and righteousness.  
But not forever.

One day, there will be a boy  
with azure eyes that shine  
bright in diode light.

And he will set Him f̧̛͘r͟͡e̶ȩ̵.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188359930471/inktober-2019-15-chained-prompt-from)


	16. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be seen as AntiHero Shipping OR Platonic; I just really like the idea that, as much as they fight and seem to hate each other, Jackie and Anti are the kind of guys that duke it out a LOT; but, if they actually hurt the other person, they feel really bad and do their best to heal them/make them better.

“Yer such a pain…” Jackie complains  
as he dabs, again, at Anti’s face.

The Glitch doesn’t respond beyond a  
hiss when the alcohol wipe stings him.

“Ya could of easily dodged that,”  
the Hero continues, guilty and frustrated.

“An̄̓ͮͬḓ̼̟͖͝ ͉͈̰ͪm̒i̷̞̟̹̱̙͔̟̓s̛̠̲̜̻̈s̟̲͍̻͔̓̂̓̌͊ͯ̏͢ͅ ̝̣̩̩̳̿y̞͔̏̍͠a͏͓ ͇̙͕̤̬ͨͅţ̥̩̖͍͚̲̽̏e͑̔̃̾͐ͨn͖ͨ͐͊ͯd̰̥̮̙͍̼͢i͕͉͆͐̅̾̌ͦ̉n̘͕̩̯̼̩̓ͬ̃̒’̳̯̝̬̥̗̑͐ͣͮ͑̂ ̲̭͈͋ͧ̎͂̊͗̚͜t͕̟͈̀͂ͣ̓ͭȏ̦̮͇̺̋ͩͣ͌ ̨̖͇̇͌͗̚m͚̰̠̬ͯ̓͑̔͊̇ͯe͚̩̬̯͎ͯ͘ͅ ̹͂ͮ̌̂͆̕w͍̫̞͉̬͆̓̊̈õ̗̪̩̺͊̇̈́u̳͕̻ͩͦ̆̉n̥̼̪͐̓͛̽̌̽d̵̞̦̫̖͔̰ͅs͉̠ͩͭ̉ͧ̒ͣ͆͡?̪̻̺͍͌̉͢”  
Anti finally speaks, smirking, “N̢̪̳͚̰ͫͣͅė̬̱̯͈͖̈̈̊v̷̤̞̞͕͚ͭe͇̖̻̹͊͡r͕͎̗̆.̰͙̜̬ͯ͂̊ͬ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188379727558/inktober-2019-16-aftercare-prompt-from)


	17. B͕͍͓̗̟̘̞̉̉͗ͤͧ͞r͕͚͇̣̝̎̾̅͜ͅü̡̖͉ỉ̯̩̘͈͚̝̤ͪ͂̍̉̐ͩs̤̗̲͕̟̘͚̒̅ͭͮe̜̻ͪ̓s̠̫͕̮͈̊͗͋̽̇̚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hits you All with more Anti Headcanons; this time with some Anti Angst!]

H̪̖̤̳̳͕e̗̫̭͎̣͕̣ͮ͑͐̽̎̆ ̜͍̫̐̐̅h̞͔̥̮ͥ̂͐̆ͧ̅a͎̙̺ḋ̙̝͙͍̼͍͒̃̋ň͈̻͖̞̭’ͣ̒ͣt̺̪̫͖̭ͨͯ́͗ͫ̉ ͚̝̝̩͉̝̍̈́́͌̊ͣm̖̯̼͎̲̫̒̂̓e̋͗͌a͙̬n͙̝͚͗̒̅͒͊̇ͯt͔̲͍͔̞ͮ̽ f̯̙̎͛̅͂ͤͬo̦̯̗̓͒ͥͭͫ̔̈ͅṛ̪̞̤̥̘̥ͪͧ ̙͚̈ͦ͑t̎ͪ̓̆̑̚h͆̓͒͑i͉̝̘̪̿ͮͯͬ̏̄s͔͈̃ͤ̽͂.

That was the first thing to alight his in mind,  
amoungst the endless b̴e̸epin̛g and sob̴b͏i͡ng͟.

He’d just needed an out—an I̧N̶̕͘—and  
was it really his fault the boy agreed?

The multitude of colors Jackie layered upon  
Seán’s skin said _yes_; after all,  
the boy would be injury free  
i͏f̡͘ ̢͘͜h̨i͜͏s͏ h͡͞e͟͜r҉o̶ ̸h̢̨a͠d̷͟n’͜͝t͠ ͢͟n̷͡ee̸d̸e̴ḑ͢͠ ̴͟͜t͝͠ǫ b͏͟ea̵̡t͞ ̨̡ou͘t̢͏ Â̎́҉̱͈̫̟̲͔͓n̼̒̃ͬͬͨ̿͊ͬ͜ṱ̖̫̳̯͖̟ͧ̎͋i̊͊̈ͨ̉ͪ̒ͪ͢͏͔͈̟.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188400902159/inktober-2019-17)


	18. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the idea that, if Anti were to take control of Marvin as one of his puppets, he’d seal away Marvin’s ability to use magic until he [Anti] needed it for something; otherwise, Marvin’s magic would be a liability [as anything not entirely under a villain’s control would be]. And, of course, this would drive Marvin absolutely CRAZY—much to Anti’s amusement~.

Magic.

**What is that**? As a noun, it’s the power to influence anything via mystery and the supernatural. As an adjective, it’s being related to extraordinary powers. As a verb, it’s the action of influencing and relating to these magnificent powers.

Magnificent.

Yes… That is what he is, isn’t it?

Magnificent and Magical Marvin…

Then: **where is his magnificent magic**??? <strike>Where did Anti put it‽‽‽</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188422823683/inktober-2019-18-magic-prompt-from)


	19. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here: have Chase dealing with the ghosts of his wife and kids… their giggles and whispers…

He could still hear them.

The little giggles of their little souls  
in the little hours of the night.  
The echoing whispers of her echoing words  
in the echoing caverns of their mausoleum.

The angry arguments and angry  
accusations and angry abandonments…

The silence of self is  
the only silver lining of his  
v a c a t i n g.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188441892177/inktober-2019-19-ghost-prompt-from)


	20. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of anything scary, for some reason, to do with horns; so, this came out funny. xD

“WHAT‽”

“I’m just curious,” Seán de-  
fends, raising his arms;  
“I mean, ya **are** a demon.”

“D'ya expect me ta have a tail, too‽‽‽”

Seán eyes Anti’s backside,  
“Do ya?”

Anti facepalms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188463352017/inktober-2019-20-horns-prompt-from)


	21. Infected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some terrible German accent yelling at a literal septic hero. Also fluff; a lot of fluff.

“Vat zien ‘ell ez zat‽”

Jackie looks up with a guilty grin,  
“A badge of honor?”

Henrik somehow manages to snort and sneer at  
once, “H**h**onor‽‽ Et ez as red as jour suit!  
Azide from ze puss! Zat ez almozt  
**ZEPTIC** GREEN!!! Ze H**h**ell‽‽‽”  
The normally exuberant hero shrinks in on himself;  
Henrik deflates with a sigh, “Jus’ come ‘ere, ja?”

Jackie quietly agrees and allows this one person  
to protect him, for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188487820905/inktober-2019-21-infected-prompt-from)


	22. Experiment (Drawing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to load in the pictures after all.  
Happy April Fools! xD

## Inktober 2019 #22: Experiment

((Decided to do an experiment for Experiment; what do you All think? I’m pretty proud of it! However, it took forever and ended up messy from undried ink; so, digital next time, maybe?))

((O, and JSYK: HR is _Heart Rate_, NIBP is _Blood Pressure_, and O is _Blood Oxygen Percentage_.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumbler Version Here.](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188526884085/inktober-2019-22-experiment-prompt-from)


	23. B͉͖͔͕̜̠̩͇̲̋̃l̖̹͓̙͉͎̯̔͌ͧ̈́i̞͆ṉ̸̴̨̭̅̄d̛͇̝̬͕̪̦̖̖̮ͤͧ̇͆̐ͭ̉͢e͕̘͈̣͈̗̽̽̓̋d͓̼̥͍̑̓ (Drawing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to load in the pictures after all.  
Happy April Fools! xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild eye trauma (just in case)

## Inktober 2019 #23: B͉͖͔͕̜̠̩͇̲̋̃l̖̹͓̙͉͎̯̔͌ͧ̈́i̞͆ṉ̸̴̨̭̅̄d̛͇̝̬͕̪̦̖̖̮ͤͧ̇͆̐ͭ̉͢e͕̘͈̣͈̗̽̽̓̋d͓̼̥͍̑̓

((AntiMagic Aftermath. Pretty proud of this one. I think I got the mask’s perspective/portions right. Absolutely love how Anti’s knives turned out! ♦♦♦ The background was just fun. Thoughts?))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Version Here.](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188552804380/inktober-2019-23)


	24. Scars (Drawing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <strike>This is actually Prompt 24 because I started doing art pieces for this on Tumblr in the third week and I'm not sure if posting drawings here would be weird...?</strike>  
Decided to load in the pictures after all.  
Happy April Fools! xD

## 

## Inktober 2019 #24: Scars

## It’s hard to believe, sometimes, that no one ever asks: What’s HIDING under there?

((This was a lot of fun. I actually used a still from _[The Cubicle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0amZn6jBeM)_ for Jackie/the pose in this. Originally, this was going to be Jackie’s silhouette with various scars highlighted on his body, because I wanted to _show off_ his scars <strike>that I headcanon he has</strike>, but it just didn’t look right/nice; instead, you get the <strike>headcanon</strike> thought that popped in my head thanks to this particular prompt. Hope you like it! Also, yes: that’s my hand-drawn signature on his onesie; this is actually a reference to my previous drawing of Jackie, **[Failure …. …. Worthless Zero ….. ….. Idiot NOTHING](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/185796025278/failure-worthless-zero-idiot-nothing)**, in which I explain: _I just wanted to make his suit a bit more “mine” when I draw him_.))  


((Thoughts?))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Version Here](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188565320695/inktober-2019-24-scars-its-hard-to-believe)


	25. Torture~ (Drawing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to load in the pictures after all.  
Happy April Fools! xD

## Inktober 2019 #25: Torture~

((Honestly... I sort of love this. It’s not 100% what I was going for, but it’s really fizzing close.))

((If this looks familiar to you, by the by, it’s because I used a still from [S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟͝ͅ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcGpACOXxMo) to do it. That’s also why Seán’s hair doesn’t look like his current do; I ended up drawing his 2016 hair.))

((Anyway, have <strike>this late piece of</strike> Anti’s eyes cutting open Seán’s throat!))

((Thoughts?))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Version Here.](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188597882240/inktober-2019-25-torture-prompt-from)


	26. Burns (Drawing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to load in the pictures after all.  
Happy April Fools! xD

## Inktober 2019 #26: Burns  
Our Happily Ever After

((Here, have Chase and Stacy’s wedding album on cartoon fire~))

((If you look closely, you’ll see Stacy as a white silhouette beside Chase’s black one.))

((Thoughts? I love hearing from you All.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Version Here.](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188600356918/inktober-2019-26-burns-our-happily-ever-after)


	27. Gunshot (Drawing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to load in the pictures after all.  
Happy April Fools! xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SUICIDE, Manipulation

## Inktober 2019 #27: Gunshot

((Here, have <strike>my horrible attempt at </strike>_<strike>hat hair</strike> _<strike>Anti</strike> Chase blowing his brains out.))

((Once again, this was done with a screenshot reference [though, I forgot the video it’s from...].))

((Thoughts~? ♦))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Version Here.](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188644166138/inktober-2019-27-gunshot-prompt-from)


	28. Ąc̸͟͝c͢͜͏i̡de̢n̕t̨ (Drawing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to load in the pictures after all.  
Happy April Fools! xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Accidental Murder/Major Character Death (or maybe this is just Coma!Sean; idk)

## Inktober 2019 #28: Ąc̸͟͝c͢͜͏i̡de̢n̕t̨  
  
S̱͍̽͌e̪͛̀͊̐̈̄a͈͉̭̱͌ͩͥn̗͇̜̬̩̒̏ͦ̈́ͨ͆?̻̱̘̜͍̮̫̼͋̾͗̍ͫ͑̃̚̚ ͈̩̠͉͖͎͉̬̅͋̂̉ͯͬS̖̥̤̓͌̆͑ͣ̽ͭ̊͌ͅé͈̜̣̼̘͚͚̯͋͛ͪͣ̍a͍͇̯̼̠̺̱̯͛ͨṅ̰͈̮͚‽̞̮̬̟͚͎̲ͮ ̥̙̤̳͇̲̱ͣ̓̏̽͋  
Ĭ̙̿͌̽̿̚'̬͔̹̭͕̥̞̪͓ͮ̏ͩ̽̊́ͪm͔̝͗̓ ̟͔̬͚͓̞̺̭ͩ͛ș̯̮͎͉̀o̳̻̼̖̙̿̽ͅͅr̪̠̼͙̫͔ͣ̃̅̽r̺͍̗̹̈̍̇̈́̈ͭͩy͙ͬͥ̎

((Here you All go! Have Seán passed out on the floor with Anti freaking out and apologizing through Seán’s phone because Anti <strike>killed</strike> hurt Seán via the phone but really didn’t mean to~ ♦))

((The shot I used for this one wasn’t a screenshot [or maybe it is and I just haven’t seen the vid] but a picture I saw on Twitter of Seán passed out on the Game Grumps’ couch [[see it here](https://twitter.com/spnfreak0203/status/1071590128961896448)].))

((I had some fun with this one. I’m really happy with how his glitched eye and phone turned out; I’m also pretty happy with the blood [it looks pretty believable, right?], shading, and text boxes. The coloring could have been better but I wasn’t really going for anything fantastic there anyway. I’m also not that happy with his hair but I do think it’s still somehow kinda cool... just a bit. [shrug] Little Easter Egg: Seán’s wearing Anti socks! I finally got the set after Anti’s came out last month <strike>and, weirdly enough, the things ended up in my mailbox **on Anti’s birthday**; isn’t that so odd?</strike>! Lastly: I was too lazy to do Anti’s zalgo and just messed around while writing out the title [instead of mimicking zalgo] and I actually really like how it turned out; seems sufficiently Anti’d up, right? Anyway, yea: I’m pretty proud of and happy with this one! What do you All think? Let me know!))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Version Here.](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188648123733/inktober-2019-28-a-c-c-i-de-n-t)


	29. Mask (Drawing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to load in the pictures after all.  
Happy April Fools! xD

## Inktober 2019 #29: Mask

((Here: have a mannequin head wearing all the Septic Ego “masks”! It truly is a SepticMonster!))

((This one was so fizzing fun! And I love how it turned out~ Thoughts? ♦))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Version Here.](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188681762274/inktober-2019-29-mask-prompt-from)


	30. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Marvin kinda dying  
Also, this is prompt 30 because, like I said before, I started drawing for this.  
I might add the drawings to this so that the whole thing is here but, for now, I just want the drabbles/poems all collected

## Air.

## Such a vital element.

## Marvin’s always been  
more of a Water Mage,  
himself.

## Still, he can’t deny  
the sudden t h i r s t  
for **o x y g e n  
** as his latest feat  
slowly ****_k i l l s_ him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188713006607/inktober-2019-30-breathless-prompt-from)


	31. Combine Two (Aftercare and Possession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMFJ!!! Today is his birthday and I haven’t done ANYTHING with JJ for the whole month!!! [Aside from Mask] So have Jackie getting taken care of by JJ; but it’s really Anti in JJ’s body!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to [Al Capone’s 1920 Slang Dictionary](https://alcapones.com/slang_dictionary.php), _Bo_ means “Pal, buster, fellow."
> 
> Also: [Tumblr/Handwritten version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188730996374/inktober-2019-31-combine-two-aftercare-and)

“H~ss!”

[I know it hurts,] curves a black mustache, [but it must be done!]

Morning sky eyes behind a night sky mask water and wince as Jameson carefully removes the tip of a glitched up knife from Jackie’s skin; the hero breathes a sigh of relief once it’s done making the monochrome comedian smile, “Thanks, JJ.”

Gray eyes close with a beam so the other doesn’t see them flash neon green, [Anytime, Bo!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! ♦  
Thanks for reading my final piece!  
Love you, All! ♦
> 
> Legit tho: can you believe it? It’s finally Halloween and I DID IT--my first Inktober COMPLETED! I can’t believe it; I literally snorted at myself when I reblogged the prompt list cuz I just thought, yea, right! But here I am: 31 prompts later, only late once, and I did more than I even anticipated! I thought I’d only be writing but I actually get drawings done too! And even though Inktober isn’t supposed to be about digital stuff [hey, if others can do it!], I did that too; and this became just a huge exploration for me! I tried so many new things and I really love what’s come of this. Honestly, I’m just so proud of myself. And happy. And grateful: even if you didn’t like everything that I did, thank you All so much for being here with me as I underwent this; it made it so fun! ♦


End file.
